Don't say Savilon
by MawileLover17
Summary: The story of a Teenage Mawile that killed her parents on her 10th birthday...Read the story to find out more about this girl! leave any comments or feedback, tell me the things YOU dont like about it, and I'll use it to boost MY writing skills so I can make better stories YOU'LL enjoy more!


There was once a teenage girl named Savilon that lived all alone in the forest, afraid of nothing, she has been abused by both her parents, she has killed her own parents when they tried to sell Savilon. Savilon on her 10th birthday-That's the day she killed her parents, then the cops came and arrested her for 2nd degree murder and resisting arrest since Savilon also killed 4 cops, and 9 civilians just trying to lose the cops through the city. One of the police helicopters shot her in the leg and that's when she got Arrested and imprisoned in the most armed prison in the entire Johto region. She has been in this prison for 7 years, and she is strengthened by her fast speed, a horrible past, and constantly straining her skills and abilities everyday, Making herself bleed pints until she finally perfects it, no matter the loss of blood, no matter the count of shattered and broken bones, She eats the guards of the prison everyday when they feed her, and she feeds on them. There is a legend about this girl...ever since she eaten a Hydreigon(the Warden of the entire prison) a prisoner, named Litherus, he was on his way to leave,The ONLY prisoner ever to call her weak, she lashed out and killed 7 guards but then the only thing that held her back was armed men with rockets, she left back to her cell peacefully. To this day, she still waits to see the blood spill from his body, she has trained three times harder. Ever since, anyone who has ever said her name was killed. This is the story of Litherus' son named Venus and how he went to jail...and met Savilon...This is his story...

Venus: "Stop shoving!"

Savilon: " Oh, Quit your whining, only the weak can master the art of complaining and intolerance! Now just get in your cell and rot like a weakling like yourself!"

Venus: "I'll show you who's weak!"

Savilon:" I have killed people since my 10th birthday and my first 2 kills were my parents! I wouldn't give a living shit if you OR your father was dead, Venus! You're the deadbeat son of an enormous idiotic, Brainless, Walking scumbag of a worthless waste of flesh named Litherus!"

Venus: "I'm going to kill you, Sav-"*Venus was cut off by another prisoner grabbing him and putting his arm over his mouth*

Other Prisoner: "Never say her name, she'll kill anyone who says her name, Never say it, unless you're committing suicide, because I've seen her do the impossible, she can eat 5 people at once with her mouth-ear, and can snap your entire body like a twig! Don't say it."

Venus: "what's it to you anyway? I can handle ANYONE!"

Savilon: "Just say my name, and we'll see just how weak, worthless, and pathetic you are! I eat sick babies that are smarter and much more wise than you and your father! You are pathetic, and you will never even touch me!"

***_TIMESKIP 2 DAYS LATER***_

Salivon: "Hahahaha, I win again! *holding the head up high, then devouring it with my mouth-ear* Anyone else want to fight me in the arena!? I can do this all day! who wants to commit suicide, because I'll save your time, and kill you quick and easy! *About 20 people raise their hands, and walk into the arena, and Savilon kills them all, but eats most of them until she was too full to eat anymore* Well, that was good! remember to place your bets on me tomorrow and every other dy of your life in this prison, because I'll win EVERY time! * Walking away into her cell, with cash and items from the bets, even a trophy and hanging them on the wall next to her bed*

Venus: * Talking to himself*: "One of these days, I'm gonna kill that poor little bitch, loot her cell, and im gonna rip her head off and and use it as a shoe, so I can walk all over her face AND her dreams of having a future! HAHAHAHA, what a bitch!"

Savilon: " One day, im gonna kill everybody...and it will be the best day of my life..."

***_TIMESKIP, 3 DAYS LATER***_

Savilon: "Hahahaha, give me a challenge! * throwing a head in the air, and catching it with her mouth-ear, and devouring it*

Venus: "Noooooooo! He was my best friend! *sobbing, sad that Savilon just killed and eaten his best friend he knew since they were both 4 years old*

Savilon: "It was his idiotic choice to die anyway, Venus! Maybe you should think twice about trying to even hurt me, or else you'll end up just like him!

Venus: "For Arceus' sake, SHUT THE FUCK UP, SAVILO- *before Venus could even finish her name, she sliced his head off, and was devouring his dead, lifeless body, and kept the head in a steel briefcase she stole from the warden*

Savilon: " All bark, no bite...What a waste of a good body, you and your father were always weak and had loud mouths...Well, I'm gonna show Litherus where his son is...and he will die too..." *smiling the entire time she escaped by sneaking into the security control room, snapping 6 guards' necks, and unlocking the main entrance, She snuck out into the outside world, and she had a slip of paper with an address on it, she followed it to find a ginormous, fat, slob that was laying on the couch when she kicked the door open*

Litherus: "hey, get the hell outta my house!"

Savilon: " Wouldn't you like to see how far your son got In life?" *she lifted Venus' severed head out from the breifcase, with a big smile on her face*

Litherus: "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SON, YOU FUCKING BITCH!?"

Savilon: " now watch your language...Your son didn't watch his, so I ate his body, and left his ugly face with you! HAHAHA!"

Litherus: " I'M GONNA KILL YOU, SALIVO-" *he was cut off by Savilon, which wrapped her hands around Litherus' head and gave a weak pull, making his entire head pop off, now Litherus' and Venus' heads in both Salivon's hands, dripping blood*

Savilon: * Grinning happily, and whispering to both of their ears on their decapitated heads* "Don't say Salivon.."


End file.
